New Year's Eve
by HawkRider
Summary: Throughout the town, people are meeting and falling for each other. Two trapped in a lift, unable to reach their celebrations. The married couple who have been fighting for six years. The friends who are only beginning their romance. The teens who just want to have fun. Four short stories about New Year's Eve. There is magic in the air...


**And, My New Years fic. I wrote it all today as well...**

**Warning you now that one of these four stories is Yaoi, but I would still like it if you were to read the entire thing, or at least the three other parts... The Yaoi is the first one.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Eight people, four events. All on the same day. New Year's Eve

Ever a famous day, where the old ends and the new begins. A time for moving on, for anything to happen. There's a magic in the air...

* * *

_Just my luck._ Vanitas thought angrily as he stabbed the buttons on the lift control. _Stuck in here when I have a party to go to..._

"Any luck?" Vanitas fought back a growl. _And with him too._

He turned back to the other person in the lift, glaring. "No. Even the call button's out." Vanitas glared at the almost identical brunette who shared the lift with him.

"Shame. I was going to hang out with some friends of mine." He sighed. "What were your plans?"

"Get drunk and sleep with someone I'd never met." Vanitas replied, completely unfazed by his lift mate's expression.

"That's depressing." There was a huge smile on the brunette's face. "I'm Sora." He paused for a second. "You're Vanitas, right?"

"Yeah." Vanitas shuddered, as if cold. "Why couldn't this building have stairs?"

"What's wrong?" Sora looked at him, suddenly worried.

"It's nothing." Vanitas said, moving into a sitting position.

"No it's not."

"I said it's nothing!" The ravenette snapped, eyes blazing.

"Obviously it is." Sora walked over to him, completely ignoring his death-gaze.

"Just go." Vanitas pulled up his legs, staring at his knees in a way that entirely counteracted the attitude he'd been showing.

"You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" Sora whispered, suddenly understanding.

"No I'm..." He stopped, blushing slightly, as Sora leaned over his knees, wrapping his arms around the ravenette's neck, resting his head against the other's. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax." Sora whispered, gently pushing Vanitas' legs down. "You did say you wanted to get drunk and sleep with someone you'd never met. It just looks like you wont get drunk, that's all."

* * *

Swords clashed between the two of them, Eepé and Sabre. The Sabre slashed, blocking the pokes of the Eepé. Poke, slash, block. Poke, slash, block.

Suddenly, the Eepé withdrew, leaving herself open for an attack. The Sabre took the moment to attack, which was his mistake. The Eepé ducked underneath the slash, withdrawing and stabbing forwards with the blade, slamming into his chest.

"And Aqua wins, making this year's score three hundred to zero. Annual victories becomes six to zero." The grinning referee smiled as the blunette removed her helmet, tucking it under her sword arm . Her other arm was held out t help the there stand up.

"Why'd you have to hit me so hard Aqua?" He asked, clutching his stomach.

"Maybe because you died my hair fluorescent green."

"What! That was a year ago! More than that."

"Ladies, don't fight." Ven interrupted, leaping off of the chair he'd been watching from. "As I just said, Aqua's not lose a duel to you all year. We both know she could have easily killed you ages ago Terra."

The brunette looked away, his pride, and stomach, heavily bruised. "You know, I'm going to void the voucher I got you at Christmas for the foot massage." He turned to look at her...

… Only to be met with a raging demon, flames surrounding her giant body. "Do it and you will die Terra." Aqua left.

Ven chuckled. "I think we know who wears the pants in your relationship." He smirked.

"Shut it." Terra growled. "And don't start acting like your cousin." He added, heading for home, even though he knew that the demon he had just lost to would be waiting for him, their rings only proving it.

* * *

"Where's Sora gotten to?"

"I have no clue." Riku replied, his silver hair hanging over the back of the sofa as he looked up to the ceiling of Kairi's living room, irritated.

"Well, he's not answering his phone. It must have run out of battery. Again." Kairi checked her phone for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Are you Nomophobic **(1)** or something?" Riku asked, annoyed.

"Hey, we did agree to break the news to her that he's gay today. And he did promise that he'd be here.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he forgot." Riku sighed. "Put a film on would you?"

"You actually want to watch a chick flick?" Kairi giggled.

"Forget I asked." It was silent for a minute, before he started to hear some theme music.

"_Team America_?" He asked, surprised. "Since when did you have that?"

"Can a girl not like action films?" Kairi teased, lying down on the sofa, head in his lap. "Mind?"

"Not at all." He patted her head gently, before running his fingers through her hair as the film began.

* * *

"Come on Nami!"

"Wait! Roxas!" The teen turned to his girlfriend, smiling like an excited child. "Do you think you can win me that?" Naminé was pointing to a stall, with a giant stuffed panda hanging from a hook at the back.

"I can give it a shot." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, heading over to the stall.

"Hello there. Going for the top prize for your girlfriend there?" The owner said. "It's easy! Simply throw the darts to pop the balloons. Each balloon is worth a different number of points, blue is one, yellow three and red five. Five darts, fifteen for the top prize. Costs two hundred munny. Get twenty five points and you win the thousand munny jackpot on top of the panda." He explained.

Naminé looked at Roxas. "Easy." Was all he said, placing two hundred munny on the counter before picking up the first dart. Only seconds later, the first red balloon burst, soon followed by the second. The man could only watch in shock as three more of the red balloons were burst. Twenty five points. "I hope that you don't mind that I used my own darts. No offence, it's just that my parents were duped several times on stalls like these." Roxas smiled kindly. "Could I get the munny in notes?" He asked, innocently.

The munny was thrown down, followed by the panda. "There you are."

"Thank you Roxas!" Namine smiled, hugging him before doing the same for the panda, not letting go this time.

"How about the ferris wheel?" Roxas asked. "The view is great, you can see all of Twilight Town. You'll love it." Roxas smiled as Naminé did the same.

"Lets do it." Roxas lead the way to the giant wheel, smiling. "Roxas, this is the best New Year's ever."

* * *

**And, there it is. Four stories, with a conclusion for them all. I hope that you enjoyed!**

**One crack, one unlikely and two that are half-way canon... what a selection...**

**(1) Nomophobia, the fear of being out of mobile phone contact. It is a genuine fear.  
**


End file.
